


Who have you become

by Princess_Sparkle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparkle/pseuds/Princess_Sparkle
Summary: What happens when someone shows up unexpectedly from Maggie's past





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone shows up unexpectedly from Maggie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New multi chapter idea in my mind. Also in my head Maggie's real name is Margarita.   
> I hope you enjoy.

If only one thing was certain in life that would be Maggie hated paper work. (Actually it would be Maggie was in love with her girlfriend Alexandra Danvers, but Maggie was not ready for that fact yet.) Maggie hated paper work as much as people hate traffic jams. It was late, date night was already poisoned so Maggie tried to get ahead in her reports. She thought it would be easier to stay and finish work than to go home and wait for a call saying asked was OK. Alex and Maggie worked out that because of the risks that come with there jobs they would send each other a message right before they started the mission and then one right after, followed by a call to reassure one anothert hat they were okay.

"Hey Sawyer I think you want to come to booking there might be a surprise for you." Drew one of Maggie's colegues tells her.

"Alright I will bite what is going on. What are you up to now." Drew was one of Maggie's few friends, he always had little surprises for the Detective.

"I was out patrolling by the park when I found a kid breaking curfew. So I went up to her and I asked her where her house was and if her parents knew that she was out at 12:00 night. She did not really talk only saying that her folks new she wasn't home. So I asked her to tell me where she lived so that I could give her a ride. And do you know where she told me she lived?"

Maggie just shook her head not really knowing where this story was going.

"None ya." Maggie let out a snort.

"I'm sorry I'm not going to laugh that a teenager sased you."

"Well that's not the end of the story because at this point I'm thinking either she ran away or she's hiding something else so as she's getting away I go and  get her. I normally would not really put so much effort into a cerfew but something about the kid just screamed help me. So I brought her in and as we're trying to I'd her you know what name shows up?"

 "I don't know Hanna Montana?"

"Nope Sophia Rosario Sawyer."

"What. Where is she."

"In booking I wasn't sure if you were here. I'm dropping everything you should go check on her."

***

 

"Soph. What are you doing hear?" The young brunet looked up from the chair she was stitting in. Maggie had not seen her younger sister in years. She was supposed to go visit but every time an emergency would come up. Her little sister had grown a good foot just a little bit taller than her slef. Sophia stood to hug her sister.

"I have missed you so much Ita."

"Does either mom or dad know you are here?"

"They know I'm doing an internship just not where."

"You are a minor and it's not even break yet. Where would you get an internship?"

"I already graduated highschool. You would know this if you visited when you said you would. I wanted to surprise you but you never showed up."

"I'm so sorry soph I haven been the best sister ever note have I."

"I just missed you. I need you a lot."

"Let's go to my apartment OK. We can talk in the morning is super late. Actually it's almost morning."

Maggie was so happy to be reunited with her baby sister after such a long time. She had so many questions for her but they would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness I promise to do my best to update regularly and within a reasonable time frame. I'm not the best game wide so please help me improve.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are accepted and taken with love.


	2. Going home

Maggie couldn't stop staring. If she wasn't her sister it would be creepy, it was already creepy but Maggie could not believe that her little sister was sleeping in her bed. Her little sister who was all grown up. Her limbs were longer and Maggie was sure that she was still going to grow taller, probably be as tall as her dad. Maggie wanted to make pancakes for her her favorite, but she didn't have anything to make pancakes with. Luckily she has the best girlfriend who is willing to pickup a lot of pancakes sausage and orange juice. Maggie really needed to stop having take out all the time Alex was a very bad influence in her eating habits.  
Alex came in using the key Maggie had given her. Maggie met up with Alex greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and taking the orange juice out of her hands and putting it on the island counter.  
"Good morning babe."Maggie whispered.  
"Morning. So has Kara's appetite rubbed off on you because these are a lot of pancakes."Alex asked teasingly.  
"Actually I have someone I want you to meet. She is really special to me and she showed up last night."  
"Who is it?"Alex was a bit worried Maggie was being vague and hadn't really given her much of a heads up.  
"My sister showed up last night. Sophia mentioned something about an internship but she really did not tell me why she left. I'm happy she's here but I'm worried about her."  
"Hey I'm here for you and if something is wrong we will work it out together."  
Maggie smiled and gave Alex a peck on the cheek.

***

It was about an hour after Alex had arrived that Sophie woke up she heard the TV playing a movie and muffled voices. Maggie and Alex had already planned to spend the day together so they had done their best to line up their days off, both of their superiors were slightly surprised when they asked to shift their scheduled days off. Both women almost always being forced to take a day off. Maggie had Alex's head in her lap and she was running her fingers through the short hair as they watched a movie when Sophia emerged from Maggie's room.Maggie was the first to notice her bedroom door open.

"Good morning Sophia. How did you sleep?"

Sophia didn't say anything she was staring at Alex trying to figure out who she was.

"This is Alex my girlfriend. She brought pancakes and sausage. And if you are up to it later we can go grocery shopping get some food you like."

Sophia knew her sister liked women but she had only met one of Maggie's partners and that did turn out well. So for her to be cautious was understandable.

"Thank you Alex. It is nice to meet you." Just then the awkward tension was stalled by a ringtone going off. Alex received a message from the DEO. 

"It was good to meet you Sophia. Babe it's work I'll text you when im out."Alex pecked Maggie's cheek and Maggie gave her a worried look.

"Be careful don't be afraid to call in for back up."Alex collected her jacket and went out the door leaving the sisters alone.

"So are you hungry."

"Yhea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short and has been a while since I have updated this is one story I hope to continue and finish. I might need some help and inspiration though so feel free to comment.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sister bonding.

Maggie and Sophia were walking in the park. It was a sunny day. Sophia had a bag of bread to feed the ducks by the lake.

"So Sophia what are you doing here. Why did you come?"

Sophia took in a long breath to try to get her thoughts together. "I was offered an internship here I was supposed to stay with a friend during but things don't always work out how you expect.  I was planning on staying in a motel until I would get paid so I could afford an apartment but no one wanted to rent to a minor. I wasn't sure if you were living here. I thought you were still in Gotham City but I called the station and they said you didn't work there. I saw a news report about an alien inclusive recreational center opening up here and I thought I saw you so I decided this is where you were. Why didn't you tell me you moved? Why did you stop calling or sending me a message."

"After I left it was hard to see you you know Papa didn't want anything to do with me and you were so young I thought it would be easier for you to just forget about me and live your life and not have to worry about a crazy sister. I know mama tried her best to send me pictures but you know how Papa gets when things didn't go his way. I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I do love you. I did try to come and at least go to Tia's house and try to meet you but there was never a good time. I tried sending letters but Papa called and said I had no right to contact you. I'm so sorry I missed your graduation. " Maggie sopped to wipe the tears off her cheek. She took a long look at her sister. Her curly brown  hair wild and in her face. Her bright round brown eyes starting to fill with unshed tears.

Sophia knew what her father was capable of and the words her sister spoke did not shock her. "You know if you didn't look so much like Mama I don't think that I would have recognized you last night. You even have the same eye wrinkles."

 

Maggie laughed knowing her sister was trying to make fun of her age and lighten up the mood.

"Well you can stay with me but we have to tell Mama where you are I bet she is worried that you haven't called her yet. Anyways what internship did you get my Little genius?"

Sophia smiled really big excited to tell her sister about the internship."I got it for graduating early and a science project I did on recycling a few years ago. I had to wait until now but I'm so excited. I will get to work on new technology at L-corp."

Maggie chocked on her breath a bit"with L-Lena Luthor?" She stuttered taken aback.

"Yhea she is so smart and she owns her own tech company and she is only a little older than me. Do you know her have you been to L-corp?"

"Yhea we have met." It's not that Maggie didn't like Lena it just that she wasn't sure of what her true intentions were. Maggie was weary when Kara started spending time with her and then all of Lillian's craziness came up. Not to mention that Maggie was only a rookie around the time of Lex's arrest and she got a taste of what a Luthor is capable of."how about we go get some food at the grocery store. I don't think I have anything that is not at least microwaveable. And I know you don't like my almond milk."

"That's because almond milk is not real milk from a mammal."

 ***

Later that night after buying some real food and a small shopping trip Maggie was in the kitchen making chicken spaghetti Sophia's favorite food from when she was little. "Is Alex coming over tonight?"

"No she's working late today."

"Oh. "Sophia didn't know how to react to her sister having a girlfriend. She was used to her Papa grumbling about how people today had no morals and no respect whenever anything other than hetorosexuality was mentioned as acceptable in society. Honestly Sophia didn't know what to think but she was sure that she loved her sister and no one deserves to be treated unequally no matter what.

"So how long have you been going out?"

"About six months. But I knew her a few months before that."

"What does she do."

"She is a scientist for the FBI. We actually met during work. Do you have plans for college?"

"Yhea I got a few scholarships. Some are really close by."

"Well you have a home with me. But if you decide to stay maybe we should get a bigger apartment."

"I don't know.what if you decide you don't want me around all the time "

"I will always want you around you are my sister and I love you a lot."

Sophia was hesitant to say the least she was five the last time her sister and her lived in the same roof. And although she would have secret sleep overs at her Tia's house it wasn't the same. She yawned a big yawn.

Maggie chuckled."I think it's time to go to sleep. I'm going to work tomorrow so I can leave a spare key and some money for a bus pass so you can go exploring our maybe get some supplies for your internship. And the might be a surprise tomorrow."

Sophia just nodded and headed to the restroom to brush her teeth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I imagine Maggie at 26 and Sophia at 16 but like Maggie just turned 26. Please comment. Any ideas on what you would like to see I have a general idea but we can add in more. Also any ideas on what the surprise is.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
